Teen Titans: Revolutions
by LimpBizkit3030
Summary: Teen TitansMatrix crossover. In the nearest future, a new team goes back in time to help the Teen Titans. Their mission: change history of the titans' deaths. PLEASE REVIEW FINISHED I am disclaimer
1. Presentation

Teen Titans: Revolutions Presentation  
  
Many years ago, the planet Earth has its own ways of crime. A crime that could be solved by the most powerful and brave people called heroes. Heroes from around the world teamed up together to battle evil. Most of the heroes were born on this planet, some were created, and others were born from another place in the universe. Heroes from Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Spiderman; all heroes battling against villains like Lex Luthor, Dr. Octopus, and the Joker. Some joined as teams like the Superfriends and the Justice league. However, there was one team that was capable of being the best. One team that will stand up for truth and justice. This team will face at nothing that stands in their way. There were called...The Teen Titans.  
  
Teen Titans:  
Revolutions  
  
Author's note: Stay tuned for Chapter 1: Meet Team Matrix. 


	2. Meet Team Matrix

Teen Titans: Revolutions Chapter 1: Meet Team Matrix

The story takes place in an underground city known as Zion, home to the last surviving race of humans. The city was saved by three heroes named Neo Anderson, Trinity, and Morpheous. After Zion was saved, Neo and Trinity were married and had three kids. They had two twin sons and one daughter. While growing up, the children of the Andersons were trained by Morpheous to become fighters like their parents.

As they were trained in their teen years, the Andersons' children were ready to enter the Matrix. Link, the operator of the matrix, was ready to send Neo, Trinity, Morpheus, and the children to a meeting in the Matrix.

"You ready kids?" Neo said to his children.

"Yes father." said his daughter.

"Send us in Link." Morpheous said.

"Yes sir." Link replied.

Link flipped the switch and off they went into the Matrix. The group entered in a dark alleyway where the meeting was being held at a secret room. Attending the meeting were other members of Zion as they want to know why Morpheous sends them there.

"Why did you send us here, Morpheus?" said Ghost, a member of Zion.

"I want to introduce a new team of the Matrix." he said, "They are the children of Neo and Trinity. Introducing first is the leader, Geo."

Geo Anderson, stepped out of the door. He was wearing the same attire like his father has on when he enters the Matrix. He has the same glasses like his father. He had black hair, black eyes, and his skin was kind of latin but with a white color.

"It's an honor to be here." Geo said with a deep voice.

"Introducing next is Zeo." Morpheus said.

Zeo Anderson was Geo's twin brother. He had triangular-sized glasses and he wore a black armored suit with two swords on the back. He had combat boots on and his hair was shorter than Geo.

"Hello there." Zeo said with a deep voice.

"And now, Trini." Morpheus said.

Trini Anderson resembles more like her mother. She had the same attire, hair, and glasses.

"Hi there!" Trini said.

"With these kids," Morpheus said, "They could at least be helpful to help us fight against Mr. Smith and the agents. I trained them and helped them as a team."

"What is the team's name?" said another member.

"We're called," said Geo, "Team Matrix."

"And why are you called that."

"Since we have been entering the matrix and completing our missions, we're unstoppable. I, as leader, will command my brother and sister on how to stand against all odds. The matrix is filled with enough excitement that me, my brother, and sister could at least fight against the agents. They are outnumbered by our power. You see, I have the power to multiply myself, stop time, and move fast. My brother has the strength of 500 men and well capable of fighting. My sister has a huge I.Q. of 150. She is smart and well of a fighter. That's why we chose the name."

"And what is your mission this time?"

"Our mission," said Trini, "Is to destroy the main headquarters of the agents. We will use our stealth tactics to enter the building and blow it up as we speak. I will disabled the security system, Zeo will fight the agents, and Geo will set the bomb. Once the building blows, mission accomplished."

"Sounds risky." said Ghost, "But if you're going to do this, then good luck."

"Thank you." said Geo.

Author's note: Stay tuned for Chapter 2: Mr. Smith strikes back.


	3. Mr Smith Strikes Back

Teen Titans: Revolutions Chapter 2: Mr. Smith Strikes Back

As the meeting continued, one of the guards hears someone knocking on the door. The guard opens the little slot of the door. Standing there was a man that cannot be seen thanks to the lights of his car.

"What do you want?" said the guard.

"I'm looking for Mr. Anderson." said the man.

"Never heard of him."

"Oh, then give him this. Tell him that I am back and ready."

The man gave the guard a brown envelope.

"Fine!" said the guard, "Now beat it."

The man walked away. As for the guard, he gave the envelope to Neo.

"Who is this from?" said Neo.

"Not sure." said the guard. "But he told me to tell you that he is back."

Neo opened the envelope and he took out what it appeared to be a small, white earphone. The earphone belonged to the only person who will stop at nothing to kill Neo. He was Mr. Smith, an FBI agent. He was destroyed a long time ago but he's back for vengeance.

"Something wrong, Neo?" said Neo's wife Trinity.

"He's back!" he said.

"Who?"

"Mr. Smith."

"What?"

"No time to explain. Let's get the kids and get out of here."

Back at the meeting, Geo, Zeo, and Trini are still talking about their mission when their mother interrupted.

"The meeting's over." she said, "We've got ourselves a crisis situation in the matrix. Me, my kids, and my husband are leaving right now."

Trinity got out her phone.

"Link!" she said.

"Link here." he replied, "What's up?"

"Get us out of here."

"Roger that."

In the Zion control room, Link operated the computer and aborted all Andersons and Morpheus out of the Matrix.

"Trinity." Morpheus said with disbelief, "why did you aborted us?"

"Neo has something to say." she replied.

"Alright!" Morpheus said, "Let's here it Neo."

Neo took a deep breath and told him and his kids what happened.

"He's back." he said, "Mr. Smith is back."

"Who is Mr. Smith, father?" Trini said.

"He's an FBI agent that was a moral enemy in the Matrix. He once used to turn me into of his agents but failed. He almost killed your mother but I revived her. I thought he was dead. But now, he's back. Listen, kids. What ever you do, do not go near him. You do, he will destroy you. Understand?

The young Andersons nodded.

"Good, now go to bed. Tomorrow, you'll be entering the matrix to do your training."

The next morning, Geo, Zeo, and Trini entered the matrix to do their training. They entered a huge city with lots of people that talk, eat, work, and do stuff as if they live there. Zeo began his training by fighting a clone version of him. Trini did her training by using mind powers. She had the ability to control and do stuff with her mind. Not to mention that she could fight like her mother. Meanwhile, Geo was training by flying his dad did. He traveled by the speed of light. He could slow- down things to gain more speed.  
As he approached a park, he stopped and took a 5-minute break. In the park, there were a few birds chirping and crows cawing. He thought he was alone, but he was not. Suddenly, the birds flew away because someone was coming towards Geo. Geo turned around to find out who it was. It was an FBI agent.

"Mr. Anderson!" he said.

"You want to talk to me or my dad?" Geo said.

"Basically, you of course."

"Who are you?"

"I am Mr. Smith. Leader of the agents. I guess we never met before. You must be the son of Mr. Anderson."

"Yeah, that's me. I am Geo, leader of Team Matrix. You are the one who almost killed my mother."

"Yes and I did enjoyed that. And if your father didn't save her, you, your brother, and sister would never be born."

"I am aware on that one, Smith. Why did you come here for?"

"I'm here for revenge on what your parents did to me. But since you are in the way, I will have to find a way through you."

"I don't think so. Your career will end this time, Smith. I will destroy you like my parents did."

"Oh is that a fact. I am counting on that Mr. Anderson. You think you could actually defeat me? Do not even try me."

"Yeah and we'll see about that. Until then, I'll see you around agent."

Geo flies off from the park. He flew back to the training area where his brother and sister were.

Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 3: Operation Black Scorpion.


	4. Operation Black Scorpion

Teen Titans: Revolutions Chapter 3: Operation Black Scorpion

Geo landed in the training yard where his brother and sister were.

"What's gotten into you?" Zeo questioned his brother.

"I saw Mr. Smith." Geo replied.

"What happened?"

"He's going to murder our parents if we don't stop him."

"And what are we going to do about that?"

"Well...we have a mission to do and that's to destroy the HQ of the agents. Tonight, we'll do our mission by stealth."

"What's your plan brother?" Trini said.

"Alright!" Geo said, "Here's the plan."

Geo took out his small laptop that he keeps in his pocket inside his jacket. He selected a file that reads Mission. The file opened in a 3-D map to show his flesh and blood. The map revealed a 20 story building, which is the HQ of the FBI.

"This is the plan," Geo said, "We move in at midnight by an armored vehicle. Zeo, you will have to snipe out all guards by using a M21 7.62mm Sniper Rifle. However, you must use your stealth belt so they will not track you. Trini, you will go in the back door of the building. In the back will be the security office. You must shut down the security system or we fail the mission. Your weapon that you will use is a MP5A3 H&K 9mm SMG. As for me, I will go in and set the bomb but I need cover. Zeo, you will take care of the agents. Trini, you will have to help him. I go to the 15th floor and set the timer for 10 minutes. That will blow the building and the stop the process of the agents. As we complete the mission, we'll get back in the bullet-proof truck and leave. Any questions?"

"Yes!" Zeo said, "What if the Agents are on the floor if you arrived there?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of them. Anything else?"

"What are you going to call this mission?" Trini said.

"Well, since this is a team mission. I'll call it 'Operation Black Scorpion'. Now, let's get back to our training and we'll get ready."

It was midnight. The city streets are now quiet. The wind made blowing sounds as Team Matrix entered the street to the HQ of the agents. Inside the armored truck, Geo took out his laptop and began the operation.

"Alright team!" Geo said, "Let's began with phase 1. Zeo, you're up."

Zeo equipped the stealth belt and became invisible. He jumped out of the armored truck and walked carefully to a tree. Using the sniper rifle with night vision, he saw two guards outside the front door.

"I got two agents on the front." Zeo said to Geo using a bone mic.

"Roger that!" Geo radioed backed, "Take them out."

"Affirmative."

Zeo aimed the gun and fired the first shot to the first guard. The second guard looked in shock as checked to find out what happened but he too suffered the same fate...he got himself shot by the rifle.

"Two down," Zeo said, "Two more to go."

Zeo walked to the back of the building where two more guards barricaded the back door of the security office. Zeo fired two more shots and took them done.

"Phase 1 completed." Zeo said, "Ready for phase 2, over."

"Roger that. Maintain your position." Geo said, "Trini, proceed to phase 2."

Trini jumped out of the truck to head for the back door of the FBI building. She used her stealth belt so she wouldn't be discovered. She approached the back door and found out that it was locked. She used her MP5A3 H&K 9mm SMG for one shot to unlock the door. She entered through the door that leads to a narrow hallway. It was too dark to see so she used her night-vision goggles to look. Down the hall and three doors from the left was the security office. Trini walked into the office and found a computer that controls the whole security alarms and defense in the building.

"I found the computer." Trini said using the bone mic to Geo.

"Roger. Use it to disable the security system, Over." he said.

Trini uses the computer to disable the security system. Once the system was disabled, she contacted Geo.

"The system is down." she said, "Proceed to phase 3."

"Roger that!" Geo said.

Geo contacted Zeo.

"Zeo!" he said, "Meet Trini in the front of the building. Contact her immediately. The agents will come out with a full swing. It is time for me to get the bomb ready.

"10-4 on that one." Zeo said.

Geo walked in to the back of the building carrying a gym bag that contains the bomb. He walked into an elevator and proceeded to the 15th floor.

Meanwhile, Zeo and Trini met each other outside when it happened – a group of 22 agents came running out the building that were led by Smith. Zeo and Trini got ready to fight. 11 out of 22 fought Zeo while the rest fought Trini. Agent 1 delivered a swinging kick to Zeo. Zeo he responded with a roundhouse kick to the face. He grabbed Agent 2 and swung him out of sight. Agent 5 gave Zeo a left punch. Zeo jumped in bullet time mode and kicked him in the jaw. Agent 4 and 6 doubled teamed Zeo with a double karate kick to the chest. 4 grabbed Zeo and slammed him face first on the pavement. Zeo was busted wide opened from that slam. Half of his triangular glasses were shattered. He took off his shades and gave 4 a knee strike to the chin. Trini was fighting Agent 13. She gave him a back kick to the face. Agent 18 took out his pistol in attempt to shoot Trini. Trini saw him shoot three bullets. Trini did bullet time mode and dodge all three by leaning back. She jumped into the air and kicked 18 to Smith. Smith, however, dodged 18. He didn't fight at all. He just watched. Thinking this is somehow boring, Smith walked backed into the building to find Geo. Geo had reached the 15th floor. The floor was small lab that contains hazardous materials of cloning FBI agents. He entered the lab and found out that he wasn't alone. He looked backed to found out that Smith had been waiting for him.

"I see you still managed to enter my building, Mr. Anderson." Smith said.

"And I realized that you're going to lose all your men." Geo said, "It's over Smith. We won."

"On the contrary, I won."

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you realize that you left your brother and sister in the battle. They could end up dying right now."

"My brother and sister are not going to die. They have the power to eliminate your men."

"Oh you think, Mr. Anderson? Why don't you look outside and see for yourself. My men just...killed them."

"What?"

"You have a choice, Mr. Anderson. Complete the mission or save your family. Your father did this once. And are you going to do the same thing?"

"I don't believe you?"

"Oh no?"

Suddenly, there were two gunshots from the outside. Geo looked out the window and found out that his brother and sister were shot. Geo could not believe it. He jumped out the window and did his power to fly and float to the ground, like his father did.

"Zeo! Trini!" he panicked, "Are you guys okay?"

Trini was coughing out blood from her mouth and Zeo was not moving a muscle. Geo looked at them and started to cry a tear.

"Link, this is Geo." he said his cell phone, "I'm aborting the mission. My brother and sister are dying. I can't let them die."

""Okay, Geo!" Link said on the phone, "I'm aborting you out of the Matrix."

"Roger. Hang on guys. You are going to make it. I promise."

Just then, Trini started to talk.

"Ge...o." she said while coughing out blood.

"Trini, are you okay?" Geo said.

"I'll...be...fine, brother. In order...to save me and...Zeo, you have to...put us...in cryogenic chambers...so we could...be frozen and back to life."

"For how long?"

"For...about 10...years. Then, we could... fight again. And please tell mom... and dad that...I'm okay. That goes...double for...Zeo. Take care... brother..."

"Trini?TRINI?"

Trini took her last breath and died.

"Trini." Geo said in tears. He looked back to see Smith looking from the window of the 15th floor.

"Someday, Smith." he said, "I'll get my hands on you. You will pay for this, you bastard. You will pay."

Author's note: Stay tune for chapter 4: The Teen Titans' files.


	5. The Teen Titans' file

Teen Titans: Revolutions Chapter 4: The Teen Titans' files

Everyone heard the news about Team Matrix's mission. Trini and Zeo are dead but the fact is that they are being held in cryogenic chambers in order to be alive for 10 years. No one was indeed disappointed about Geo's decision about aborting the mission. Geo was in the lab were his brother and sister were being held in cryogenic chambers. He felt sorry for himself.

"I should have been there for you guys." Geo said, "I'm sorry I had to abort. However, I had to do what I have to do. Smith is going to pay for this."

Geo slammed his hand on the control panel. When he did, a small file cabinet had opened by itself and spilled out some files. Geo walk towards the cabinet. He found a bunch of files based on the Earth's past. He also found a file based on super heroes. The file had inside information of all famous heroes like Batman, Superman, The Flash, Wonder Woman, Spider man, etc. Other files had famous villains like Doctor Octopus, Venom, Red Skull, Lex Luthor, etc. Geo picked up each file from the floor. As he was about to put it away, he found one that reads Hidden File #296. Geo never saw this file before since he has study each of them carefully in his younger youth. He picked it up and found a CD disc but no records. Geo went to see Morpheus about this disc.

"Where did you find this?" Morpheus said.

"I found it in the laboratory." Geo said, "What does disc contain?"

"Basically," Morpheus said, "If you want information about this file, go to the architect of the matrix. He has information about this file.

"Where is he?"

"He's in the matrix. I'll take you in there. Come with me."

Minutes later, Morpheus and Geo entered the matrix to see the architect. They entered what appears to be a hallway filled with green doors. Morpheus used the key that was made by the legendary key-maker, who was killed by the agents, to unlock the door. As Morpheous puts the key into the slot, the door started to glow and the two were transported to a white room with monitors and a chair. Behind the chair was an old man with short white hair, white tuxedo, black shoes, and he had a silver pen on his hand. He uses this pen to control the monitors. He is the architect of the matrix or the creator.

"Hello there Morpheus and Geo!" he said, "What brings you here?"

"My student needs to have a word with you." Morpheus said.

Geo started to talk to the architect.

"Architect." he said, "I found this CD disc in the lab. Can you analyze this and tell me everything you know about it."

"Let me see the disc." the architect said.

Geo gave him the disc.

"Oh yes!" the architect said, "this disc contains hidden information that no one knew about."

"What is it?" Geo said.

"This disc contains a documentary that was made a long time ago right before you were born. A documentary about a team in the past. A team of super heroes. A team that was actually never heard of when we, the people of Zion, didn't know about."

"Who were they?"

"There were actually teenagers. Four were born here in the past and the other was born from another planet. This team's motto was 'Fight for Truth, Justice, and the last slice of Pizza.' This motto is ridiculous to have. The teams' name was called The Teen Titans."

"Teen Titans?"

"Yes. Teen Titans. Comprised of five people. Names are Robin, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire. As you may know, the Teen Titans were know as one of the best teams in the world, although clumsy and quite embarrassing, they were far more dominant than your team."

"Do you have inside facts about each member?"

"Yes, I do have some facts about them."

The architect uses his pen to change the monitors to the first person, Robin. Half of the monitors show his bio, the 2nd show a picture of him, and the rest were fight scenes of him.

"Robin is the leader of the Teen Titans. When he was young, he used to be in the circus business until his family was murdered during an aerial act. He joined forces with Bruce Wayne better known as Batman did. He left him and became leader of the Titans."

The monitors change to the next person, Starfire.

"Starfire is a beautiful, alien girl from another planet. She can fly and has incredible power. She does not understand about earth's culture."

"She's an idiot."

"No she's not idiot. She is not retarded. She is actually spending time with Robin to learn about the earth. She has some love interest in him."

"Love?"

"Yes, she loves him very much. Do not ever tell them that because they know. But if you were to visit them, don't consider yourself to be hugged from her."

The monitors changed to the third person, Cyborg.

"Cyborg is a robotic, machine humanoid of the team. He used to be human until an accident had occurred and therefore he became a robot. His abilities are quite efficient. He has a sonic cannon on his arm that he always used for fighting. He is a better technician."

The monitors changed to the fourth person, Raven.

"Raven is a gothic member of the team. She uses the power disable things and meditation. She was born in another dimension when her father, Trigon the terrible raped a woman thus she gave birth to her. She does not like it when people disturb her when she's in her room."

"Why?"

"She has to meditate and obtain more power. She is the only one that is not funny and hilarious."

The monitors changed to the fifth person, Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy is the changeling of the team. He has the power to change into animals like dinosaurs to whales to birds to tigers. You name it and he does it. He is quite a clown for the team and much more of a borrower to the group at their headquarters."

"Headquarters?"

"Yes, the Titan Tower. Located between Metropolis and Gotham City. The tower is shaped like a giant T. You could actually try to find one in the matrix but it's impossible to locate one. Is there anymore information about the Teen Titans?"

"Who is their arch-nemesis?"

"Their arch-nemesis is Slade."

The monitors changed to the Teen Titans' enemy, Slade.

"Slade is known as Deathstroke the Terminator. The Teen Titans always halt his plan for world domination and he cannot actually win. He succeeded one day and destroyed them by using force."

"They were killed?"

"Yes, they were. Their own enemies killed the Teen Titans in action. Enemies that they fought before. One was a friend but she was working for Slade. Her name was Terra and she was indeed a traitor to the titans. The titans' allies were not able to help them as they were being held in prison. Therefore, that is all you need to know about the titans. Is there something else you want to say?"

"How can I get a time machine?"

"A time machine? There is no time machine, Geo. Why would you need one?"

"I decided to go back in time to change history."

"That is impossible, Geo. Why would you change history for?"

"I decided that it is going to be a mission for me."

"A mission? Geo, a time machine exists in one's imagination and therefore it does not exist in real life. But building one and testing it would be another problem."

"It doesn't matter. I want to help them and see if my brother and sister will be resurrected."

"That won't do. How are you going to...wait...of course."

"What?"

"I guess that will be a great idea. Build a time machine and travel back in time. Bringing your own loves ones back to life."

"What's the point?"

"The point is that if you will build a time machine and bring with you your brother and sister, they will be back on their feet for two weeks."

"You serious?"

"Yes, I'm quite sure. I will give you the plans on how to build a time jet if you promise me that you will bring back Team Matrix alive. Your mission: Change history of the Teen Titans and bring back your team alive."

Geo thinks.

"Deal. Give me the plans."

"Very well."

The architect gives Geo the plans on how to make a time jet. Geo and Morpheus left the room and out of the matrix.


	6. Time Pilot

Teen Titans: Revolutions Chapter 5: Time Pilot

Author's note: Everyone wants to know how Trinity came back to life if she was killed in Matrix: Revolutions. In this chapter, she explains how she came back.

Geo was in his room sleeping. He was moving side to side in a panic way. He was having a nightmare. The scene changes to Geo's nightmare. The dream reveals his previous mission before Operation: Black Scorpion. In the dream, he saw Smith killing one of his teammates. It was his girlfriend Carla. Smith killed her a year ago before Geo, Zeo, and Trini became Team Matrix. Geo and Carla were Zion's best loving couple. Their mission was to annihilate Smith. The mission failed since Carla was dead. She screams Geo's name as Smith laughs.

Geo woke up from his dream. He was breathing too hard as he sweats.

"It was a dream." he said.

Suddenly, the door opened. It was his mother Trinity.

"Geo," she said as she sits near the edge of his bed, "Are you okay?"

"Yes mom." he said, "I keep having this nightmare about my previous missions. Carla was killed. Now, Zeo and Trini were killed. Even though, tomorrow, I'll be going to the past in a time jet to change history for the Teen Titans."

"I understand, son."

"Don't you remember that dad did the same?"

"Yes. I was cloned back to life. We saved Zion and Smith was destroyed. But now, he's back."

"Yeah. Thank god for that one. I hope I will be able to change history when I help the Teen Titans. But how do I know the days of their biggest events?"

"Here, take this. It is a disc that contains all their dates on their previous events like when they went to eat pizza and they were ambushed by the H.I.V.E."

"Thanks mom. I'll put it in my laptop."

"Now you get some sleep. Everyone's working on your time jet right now."

She kissed him the forehead and left the room. Geo went back to sleep.

The next morning, engineers and technicians fixed Geo's time jet. The jet is nothing more than a Stealth fighter plane used in the army. The cockpit of a stealth plane has one seat but this one has three for Team Matrix. Inside the plane was a cargo hold. Inside the cargo was Geo's stuff when he spends some time in the past with the titans. In addition, in the cargo hold were the cryogenic chambers that carried the bodies of Zeo and Trini. Between the cockpit and cargo hold were passenger seats. These seats could be used by anyone would like to travel with Team Matrix.

Geo entered the hanger where the plane was. Morpheous and his parents accompanied him.

"That's my plane?" Geo said.

"Yes, it is." Neo said, "You'll be traveling in a stealth plane."

"I was expecting like a harrier jet!" he replied.

"This plane _has_ the abilities like a harrier jet!" Morpheous said.

Morpheous entered the control room of the hanger and talked to Ghost who was in charge of the control room.

"Is the plane ready?" he said.

"Yes it is." Ghost said.

Ghost turned on the intercom.

"Geo!" he said, "It's time for you to go."

"Well!" Geo said to his parents, "I guess this is goodbye."

"Be careful son." Neo said as he hugged him, "I love you."

"Have a safe trip." Trinity said as she hugged him and kissed him.

Geo walked into the plane and started the engine. He put on his helmet and air mask on.

"Open the portal!" he said to the control tower by using a small mic in the mask.

The time portal opened revealing shiny blue color that leads into another dimension. Geo looked at the tower and saluted. The people all waved at him and cheered. Geo gunned the engines and took off into the portal. Once in the portal, the plane started to shake like crazy. Geo maintained control of the plane as he travels to the year of the Teen Titans.

Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 6: Year of the Titans.


	7. Year of the Titans

Teen Titans: Revolutions Chapter 6: Year of the Titans

Geo continues to struggle with the plane as he flew through the time portal. He checked his calendar on his laptop and found out that he is 15 years away from 2003, which is the Year of the Titans. After a long, intense struggle with the plane, Geo put the plane in auto pilot mode. He was really tired and hungry from all this flying stuff. He walked towards to the storage room to get something to eat. He found a small refrigerator that contains some food that he will enjoy.

"Gee, with all this food," he said, "I'll never be hungry. I might as well eat later. I got to go and see if this information of the Teen Titans' events are important."

Geo went back to the cockpit and checked his laptop. The file that he was reading was "Events of the Titans". The file contains each day that happen to each titan member or both like the day that Robin went out to the prom with a girl named Kitten. Geo read that Kitten is the daughter of a villain named Killer Moth. Other dates include the day that the Titans met Terra and allowed her as a new member. Later, she betrayed them by revealing the truth. As Geo continues to read each file, he writes each of the important dates down to change history and make sure he does not forget it.

Later, Geo deactivates auto pilot mode and flies the plane by himself because he is almost to the year of 2003. He straps himself in and prepares for his final descendent.

"Hang on brother and sister!" he said, "We're going in to the Year of the Titans."

Geo gunned the main engine and entered a portal that leads to 2003. The plane was now entering a dark blue tunnel with a bright light at the end. Geo puts on his sun visors of his helmet while entering the bright portal. Geo closes his eyes as he brace for any impact.

The rumble of the plane stopped as it passed the portal. Geo opened his eyes to a bight blue sky with a sun. He checked his computer and found out he is in the year 2003.

"I made it!" Geo mumbled, "I'm in the Year of the Titans. I have to do now is to know my exact location to this point."

Geo checked his computer. He switched it on to 2-D map mode of the Earth. The computer revealed that he is 25 miles away from Metropolis and Gotham City.

"25 miles?" Geo questioned, "Perfect. I'll be there in no time."

Geo puts the pedal to the metal as he flies to Titans Tower.

Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 7: The Titans meet Geo Anderson


	8. The Titans meet Geo Anderson

Teen Titans: Revolutions Chapter 7: The Titans meet Geo Anderson

Geo's plane arrives at Titans Tower. Thinking that he might be caught, he decided to let his plane hover in the sky while he goes in and check for any one inside. Geo uses his flying and hover technique to land on the rooftop. Next, he used a grappling hook to lower himself next to the windows.

"My laptop reveals that the living room is right here." he said, "Might as well use my stealth belt."

Geo uses his stealth belt and became invisible. He looked in the window of the living room and found out it was deserted.

"They're not here?" he said, "Blast it. Where can they be? Computer, search for the Teen Titans."

Geo's laptop did a search for the Teen Titans. The laptop came with a result.

"Let's see," Geo said as he reads the results, "The Titans are at the Pizza Parlor located Downtown of Gotham City. I'll be there."

Geo flew to his hovering plane and went to the downtown area. He checked his laptop to find a place to land and spy on the titans. Geo landed on a building only two blocks from the parlor. As he landed, he jumped from building to building and landed on another building near the parlor.

"That must be them!" he said, "All I have to do is wait for my cue."

The Teen Titans were sitting outside the parlor still deciding what to eat.

"I want double pepperoni!" said Cyborg.

"Dude!" said Beast Boy, "I ain't going to eat meat. I want vegetables."

"No way. I want pepperoni."

"Vegetables!"

"Pepperoni!"

"VEGETABLES!"

"PEPPERONI!"

"Okay guys!" said Terra, "How about we just order a combination?"

"Yeah!" said Robin, "We could have pepperoni and vegetables."

"Add garlic to it." said Raven.

"And I want some ice cream on it too." said Starfire.

The Titans stared at her.

"Uh star," Robin said, "That's not on the menu."

"Oh!" she blushed, "I forgot."

Suddenly, a missile headed right towards them. The titans jumped out the way. The missile missed the parlor and blew up part of an intersection. The titans looked up. The missile came from one of their arch – villains, the H.I.V.E academy. The HIVE was comprised of Jinx, a sorceress, Gizmo, a boy genius, and Mammoth, a strong, muscled brute.

"Hello their teen jerks." said Gizmo, "It's time for a little payback."

"Titans!" Robin said, "Go."

The Titans fight the Hive academy. Robin and Star fought against Mammoth, Terra and Raven fought against Jinx, while Beast Boy and Cyborg fought against Gizmo. Robin launched a birdarang at Mammoth but he blocks it and delivers an uppercut to Robin and was flown 10 ft. to the ground. Star fires 5 five star bolts at him but still no use. Mammoth is too strong. Mammoth gives Star a big punch to the stomach. Star is down for the count. Terra uses her rock powers and throws two boulders at Jinx. Jinx dodges them and uses her so, called bad luck powers at her. Terra is down. Beast Boy transforms into a bull and charges at Gizmo. Gizmo uses his jetpack to fly off and fires a knockout gas missile. The gas was released and BB is down.

Geo was watching with anger. He cannot take it anymore.

"Man!" he said, "The Titans are getting beaten. I know I want to attack now but I must wait. Wait a second. That's it. I will use my laptop to activate the Law Master IV cycle. Therefore, when they are down, I'll go in."

Geo uses his laptop to activate his motorcycle back at the plane. The Law Master IV cycle is an exact replica of the one that comic book hero Judge Dredd rides in except that Geo's brother, Zeo, made three of them with a brand new design. One for him, Geo, and Trini. The cycle could not only ride on land but it could ride on water as a Jet Ski and fly like a plane.

The battle between the Hive and the Titans continue. Some of the titans are knocked out but Raven and Cyborg remained. Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon at Gizmo but Gizmo dodges. Gizmo launches another knockout gas missile and brings Cyborg down. Raven remains standing.

"Look!" said Mammoth, "We got one more to go."

"Say your prayers, loser." Jinx said, "Gizmo, fire."

"Azarath Mientrion...ugh," Raven said as she was punched by Mammoth.

After the punch, Mammoth puts his right foot on top of Raven.

"Alright, Gizmo!" said Mammoth, "Finish her."

"You got it!" he said.

Suddenly, the Hive hears the sound of a motorcycle coming. They looked up to see a motorcycle coming off a building. The driver aimed his bike at the Hive and jumped off by doing a back flip. Then, BAM! The bike hits Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth and the three flew towards a glass window of a store. The driver landed by floating to the ground. The driver was Geo. He looks towards Raven who is surprised to see somebody do a stunt like that. Geo walks to her.

"Need a hand?" he said as he extends his arm to pick Raven up.

Raven looks at him, not knowing if she could trust him. She gave her hand and Geo picks her up.

"Thanks," she said, "for saving me. Who are you?"

"I'll talk later." he said, "Just get your friends up. I'll take care of the Hive."

"Maybe you should let us do the work."

"From where I came from, trust me."

Raven walks to aid her friends. Robin was the first to get up. Next was Star, then BB, Cy, and Terra.

"Thanks Raven." said Robin.

"You took down the Hive all by yourself?" said Terra.

"No." Raven said, "Some mystery guy came out of nowhere and saved me and he says he'll take care of the Hive."

"Is he crazy?" Cyborg said.

"Yeah, dude." Beast Boy said, "Does he have a death wish?"

"Look friends!" Starfire said, "There he is."

The Hive academy got up to see Geo standing there.

"Hey!" Gizmo said, "Who are you?"

"Sorry." Geo said as he took off his dark glasses and threw them into the air, "My name remains a mystery. Since you beaten the titans, it's my turn."

"Ha!" Jinx said, "You think you could beat us?"

"I'm aware on that," Geo replied, "Let's do it."

Jinx fires her energy waves at Geo. Geo uses bullet time and dodges them by doing a bridge.

"Huh?" Jinx said in confusion, "How did you do that?"

"Oh you like that?" Geo said, "Well hold still cause your going to love this."

Geo teleports from the ground and delivers a teleporting uppercut to Jinx. Then he uses a spinning roundhouse kick to her face. Jinx fires more energy waves but still Geo dodges them with bullet time. Geo uses stop motion mode and gives Jinx a fast right punch to the eye. Jinx was down and out.

"Looks like I have underestimated you." Geo said.

Suddenly, Gizmo attacks Geo with his metal tentacles.

"You might have taken down Jinx." Gizmo said, "But you won't defeat me."

"Ha!" Geo said, "With those metal tentacles, you sure impressed Doctor Octopus."

"You think?" Gizmo laughed, "Well, we will see about that."

Gizmo used his left tentacle at Geo. Geo dodges it. Gizmo uses his right but another dodge. Geo got down on his knees and flew to the sky.

"Where's he going?" Beast Boy said.

Then Geo appeared again. Flying through the speed of light, he gives Gizmo a kick to the jaw. The force of the kick made Gizmo fly to Mammoth and the two flew together thus slamming against a brick wall. The two were out of it. Geo picks up Gizmo and drags Mammoth to Jinx who is unconscious.

Minutes later, the police arrived and took the Hive to custody. After that, the titans went up to Geo.

"That was amazing out there." Robin said.

"Thanks." Geo said, "I'm quite a professional."

"Who are you?"

"Glad you ask. Excuse me."

Geo moves his right hand out to the side to catch something from the sky. It was his glasses. The titans were again surprised to see Geo do that. Geo takes his glasses and puts them on.

"My name is Anderson." he said, "Geo Anderson. And you are the Teen Titans. Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Terra, and Raven."

"You know us?" said Robin.

"Yes, I do."

"Then where are you from?"

"This might sound crazy but I am not from this timeline. I am from the future. I am the leader of a super hero group called Team Matrix."

"You're from the future?" Raven said.

"Yes, view my laptop." Geo said.

Geo's laptop reveals his name and his birthday. The titans could not believe it. A super hero from the future? Amazing!

"I am from the city of Zion." Geo continued, "An underground city since the Earth is now a wasteland."

"Hello there." Starfire interrupted, "What's your favorite color? What are your hobbies? Will you be my friend?"

"Uh," Geo said, "Blue, training and fighting, and sure."

Starfire gives Geo a squeezing hug.

"That's really nice of you." Geo coughed.

"What kind of moves were those that you did?" Cyborg said.

"That was called bullet time, teleporting uppercut, and stop motion," Geo said, "My master and my family trained me for those moves."

"Wow!" Beast Boy said, "Cool."

"Why did you came here from the future?" Terra said.

"It's a long story." Geo said, "But I'll explain it at your headquarters."

Geo gets on his Law Master IV bike and took off to the tower. The titans were amazed to see Geo being a cool ally. But the question is why is he here?

Author's note: stay tune for Chapter 8: Secrets told and a new home.


	9. Secrets told and a new home

Teen Titans: Revolutions Chapter 8: Secrets told and a new home

Minutes later, the Titans awaited for the arrival of their new ally, Geo Anderson. They never met someone with awesome moves and a hero from the future. As they waited, they saw what appears to be a stealth plane coming right towards their tower. The plane stopped and hovers over the launch pad of their tower. Then, it descended to land on the pad. The titans thought the pilot was Geo and it was.

When the plane landed, the side door opened and Geo steps out of the plane.

Titans faces: O.O

"What?" Geo questioned, "Have you ever seen a stealth plane before?"

The titans got out of their trance and started to ask Geo some questions.

"Um, Geo, we are going to ask you a few questions about you from the future." Robin said, "First, tell us why are you here?"

"Very well." Geo said, "I'll tell you. I came here on a mission to change history of your event in 2 months."

"What's going to happen to us in two months?" Cyborg said.

"Basically, all you guys will end up against a major battle with Slade. But the bad news is, in 2 months, you guys...will die."

"WHAT?" yelled the titans.

"I'm sorry I had to say that, but it's true. That's why I came here so I can help you with your fight against him."

"DUDE!" Beast Boy said, "WE'RE GOING TO DIE IN 2 MONTHS? I DON'T WANNA DIE"

"All of us?" Terra said.

"Yes!" Geo said, "All of you guys will lose against Slade. No matter how much you try to defeat him on that day, he will not give up. He attacks Metropolis and then Gotham City. He doesn't stop until he gets what he wants."

"What does he want?" Robin said.

"Like every villain, he wants world domination. He doesn't show any mercy to all citizens of the city. I would have visited him instead of you guys but it's not my mission to do that."

"But what about our home?" Starfire said.

"Your home would be destroyed by Slade's minions. The minions would plant a bomb inside the tower one-week before you people battle him. The good news is that no one was inside but the bad news you lost everything inside of it."

"And what about the people that we met in the past?" Raven said.

"They couldn't help you. All your friends that you met in the past from Aqua Lad to Speedy to Thunder and Lighting; those people would not help you because Slades minions would fight them. When they arrive, it was too late to save you. They tried. Darn that Slade!"

"But what about my sister, Blackfire," Starfire said, "Is she going to help?"

"Yes, but she would not make it. She got out of jail for good terms but however, the minions held her against her will. Until the day of your death, all she could ever do now is cry. She did not mean to be a bad sister to you, Star. She just wanted to help. Listen, although, I provide a lot of information about what's going to happen, you guys have to let me help you. You do want to live you know?"

"Yes." Robin said, "We do want to live but are you sure you are telling the truth?"

"My laptop does not lie." Geo said, "It tells me every specific date about you guys. That is all you need to know for right now until an update. Well since I am here in the past, I might as well stay at a hotel for some rest."

"You could stay with us." Starfire said with a smile.

"That's nice of you." Geo said, "But I could sleep in my jet."

"She's right." Cyborg said, "We have a room for you to stay so you could tell us everything about the future."

"I could?"

"Yeah dude." Beast boy, "Wanna play some video games too."

"Well," Geo thought, "How about later. I might as well check your tower."

"Good." Robin said, "Raven will give you the tour."

"Uh," Raven said, "How about Terra?"

"No, thanks." Terra said.

"Fine." Raven said, "This way Geo."

"Tomorrow." Robin said, "We'll start training."

"Great." Geo said, "I'll join you guys."

Author's note: stay tune for Chapter 9: Geo's training. In addition, I have announced that I'll be writing three sequels to this. Although, the story and plot for these sequels are not ready yet, I have given the names for these sequels. But, however, I will not spoil the names of the sequels.


	10. Geo's Training

Teen Titans: Revolutions Chapter 9: Geo's training  
  
"And this is my room," Raven said as she gives the tour to Geo, "You should know that no one should go into my room."  
  
"Why is that," Geo questioned.  
  
"I need to be alone for meditating."  
  
"I see. I guess I go anywhere besides your place. Well, thanks for the tour, Raven."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Raven goes into her room. Geo walks to his room, which is east from Raven's. The room has a bed, a view of the city, a lamp, a closet, a dresser, a chair, and a table. Geo removes his laptop from his arm and places it on the table. He removes his sunglasses and gets into bed.  
  
"Well," Geo mumbled, "At least I get to stay for awhile."  
  
Geo closes his eyes and goes to sleep.  
  
The next morning, the Titans had breakfast. Beast Boy was making tofu and eggs while Cyborg made pancakes.  
  
"Thanks for the breakfast BB," Terra said, "You're a great chef."  
  
"Well...heh, heh," BB said as he blushed, "You're welcome."  
  
Just then, Raven enters.  
  
"Hi, Raven," Cyborg said, "Want Pancakes?"  
  
"No thanks," Raven said, "I want only herbal tea."  
  
Enter Geo.  
  
"Hello there new friend," Starfire said, "Did you have a nice rest?"  
  
"Um, yes," Geo said, "Thank you."  
  
"Want some tofu," Beast Boy said, "It taste good."  
  
"Thanks but I'm going to make an omelet," Geo said, "You mind if I use your kitchen."  
  
"Sure," Robin said.  
  
Geo uses some eggs, ham, and other ingredients to make an omelet. Geo was a good chef to make one. After a long tense moment, Geo's omelet was ready. He takes it and blows it to cool it down. He sat near the counter eating the omelet with a cup of milk. He does not eat like a pig. He eats normal so he would not be a laughing stock.  
  
"When you're done eating Geo," Robin said, "Meet us downstairs at the training course."  
  
"Ok," Geo said.  
  
"Let's go titans," Robin said.  
  
The titans went outside to the course. Geo stayed inside to finish his meal. After he was done, he went to the training course to test his moves and skills. Robin and Raven uses the controls of each obstacle while the rest watched. Earlier, Terra broke another record of 58 seconds on the course. Can Geo beat it?  
  
"Alright Geo," Robin said, "It's your turn."  
  
Geo took off his sunglasses and threw them into the air like last time when he fought the Hive. Geo got ready and was in position. The course bell went off and Geo took off by flying through the first obstacle. The first obstacle was to dodge the metal-smashers. Geo avoids them by flying and using bullet time to slow-down everything. Next, Geo had to either avoid the flying disks or shoot them. He chooses to shoot them with a special laser gun in his pocket. The laser gun looks like a Colt. Python but this gun has strong laser to blast anything.  
  
"Man he's good," Raven said.  
  
"Let's see what he could on the last obstacle," Robin said.  
  
Robin activates the last obstacle. It was laser turrets. Geo uses more bullet time and flies through them easily. Geo landed to complete his training. Geo extends his right hand to his side to catch something...his glasses. Once they were caught, Geo puts it on. The Titans cheered for Geo.  
  
"That was awesome," Beast Boy said.  
  
"Alright, Geo," Cyborg said, "You're the man."  
  
"Good job, Geo," Terra said, "You beat my track record."  
  
"Well done, new best friend," Starfire said.  
  
"You did pretty good out there," Robin said, "Who taught you those moves?"  
  
"My master and my parents," Geo said.  
  
"Your track record is 45 seconds," Raven said. "I guess no one can't beat that."  
  
"Just like the old days," Geo said, "I can always beat my friends in a contest and get records."  
  
Suddenly, it started to rain.  
  
"Oh great," Beast Boy said, "Now what do we do? I was going to go next."  
  
"We will try that later," Robin said, "Let's just go inside to the training room. We still need to see what Geo could do."  
  
The titans went inside to continue their training.  
  
Author's note: stay tune for Chapter 10: Geo's Lab. 


	11. Geo's Lab

Teen Titans: Revolutions Chapter 10: Geo's Lab.  
  
Author's Note: This is the only time that Geo will use his abiltiy to multiply himself and you'll never get to see it again until a future story. I promise you that. Plus, visit my bio if you want a sneak peak of my future stories involving this one. Catch you later.  
  
It started to rain at Titans tower. The titans and Geo went inside to continue Geo's training in the weightlifting room.  
  
"Alright, Geo," Cyborg said, "How much can you bench?"  
  
"I bench about...600 pounds," Geo said.  
  
"600 POUNDS," Beast Boy said, "WHOA, THAT'S ALOT!"  
  
"Are you sure you could lift that much," Robin questioned.  
  
"Yes," Geo said.  
  
"Well...ok. If you say so."  
  
Cyborg and Robin took a 5 pound bar and put alot of 45 pounds on each side. Geo lays down on the bench and Robin spots. Geo picks up the bar and does a bench press. Each of the titans jaw drops as they watch with amazement as Geo does a total of 50 bench presses. As he finished, Geo gets up from the bench and looks at everyone with a surprised tranced.  
  
"Are you guys ok," Geo said.  
  
Robin snapped out of his trance.  
  
"Uhh...yeah we're ok," Robin said.  
  
"You have very superior strength ," Starfire said, "I have never met someone with alot of power in wieghts."  
  
"Um," Geo said, "Is there more training to do before I could settle in?"  
  
"You have passed the training," Robin said, "Glad to have you on the team. You might need this."  
  
Robin gives him a Teen Titan communicator.  
  
"Thanks," Geo said, "I'll keep this with me in case I need you guys."  
  
The next day...  
  
Geo woke up at 5:00 a.m. He gets up and did his bidding of getting washed and eating, Then he went to the rooftop where his plane was.  
  
"Looks like I need to do some redecorating for my room," he said.  
  
Geo powers up and did his ability to multiply himself up to 300. Now the whole entire rooftop is filled with Geo multiples.  
  
"Alright guys," the real Geo said," Listen up. We are going to do some redecorating. I want all that stuff from the plane to be delievered in my room. But in order for us to work faster, I'll split you up in 3 teams. Multiples from 1 through 100, you're Alpha team. 101 through 200, you're Bravo team. And finally, 201 through 300, you're Charlie team. All three of you teams will recieve a list on some supplies that we need because we're going to construct a labortory and two hangers. One in the lab and one underground where the T-Sub is. Once we get what we need, we'll start construction on the outside and the inside. We must complete this quickly. I already had drawn the blueprints for you so lets go and do this quietly. Are we clear?"  
  
"SIR, YES SIR," said all the multiples.  
  
"Good. Alpha team, start contruction on the underwater hanger. Bravo and Charlie teams, the inside. Move out."  
  
The Alpha team went down the stairs since there is not enough room in the elevator. Carrying alot of equipment from the plane, the team started to contsruct a separate hanger near the T-Sub for the brand new vehicle for Team Matrix, the M-Sub. The M-Sub resembles a Russian sub with more firepower and a more powerful armor. This would at least end until tomorrow.  
  
Bravo team and Charlie team worked the inside of Titans tower. Bravo did the electrical equipment while Charlie did the rest of building a Lab and a hanger. Geo, the real one basically, watched as his multiples did the work. He calculated the number of hours will this construction be completed. Using a calculator, he multiplied the hours of contruction and the number of people. The results were that the construction will be completed by 12:00 midnight.  
  
Midnight, Geo thought, this can't be right. I need to add more multiples.  
  
Geo powers up and multiples himself to 600. Now the construction will be completed by the afternoon.  
  
Eight hours later...  
  
The construction of the lab and hangers are completed. Geo was ready to surprise the titans. He walk towards the living room where the rest of the titans were. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games while Starfire and Terra watched, Raven was reading one of her books, and Robin was listening to the radio.  
  
Geo took out his communicator and contacted the titans.  
  
"Titans," he said, "Meet me at my room. I got something to show you."  
  
"We'll be there," said Robin.  
  
The titans arrived where Geo was standing near his door.  
  
"What's going on," said Robin  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen," Geo said, "Allow to present to you my brand new room."  
  
Geo opens the door to reveal a huge, three floor labortory. The titans eyes became huge and wide as they stare in amazement.  
  
"Wow," Terra said, "It's a labortory."  
  
"That's right," Geo said, "My lab. Constructed by my multiples, or should I say my clones. They build it by their own hands."  
  
"You have the power to multiply yourself," Beast Boy said.  
  
"Yes," Geo said, "Here's a list of the rooms that the lab contains."  
  
The titans read the list. The rooms on the list are as follows:  
  
1st floor:  
  
Armory, City Crime Search and Rescue Monitor, Computer lab of research, Library of Science, Main Lab, Bio-Chemicals room, Bioler Room, Main Power room, Weight room, Elevator and stairs.  
  
2nd Room  
  
Geo's Room, Lab office, Lounge, Elevator and stairs.  
  
3rd room  
  
Hanger and Garage, Elevator and Stairs.  
  
After the titans read the list, the titans communicators went off.  
  
"Titans," Robin said, "Trouble. Let's go."  
  
Author's note stay tune for Chapter 11: Sam the Symbiote. 


	12. Sam the Symbiote

Teen Titans: Revolutions Chapter 11: Sam the Symbiote  
  
Author's note: To see what Sam the Symbiote looks like, visit my bio to see a link.  
  
The Titans and Geo arrived at the exact location where the trouble was. The crime was being held at a local video store where the villian maniac, Control Freak, was wreaking havoc. Control Freak was using a spare remote control since the titans took his last time. He uses the remote control to bring inanimate objects to life. Inside the the store, Control Freak held the customers hostage until he gets what he wants.  
  
"Now," Freak said, "I want my Warp Trek trilogy movie to be on sale for less than $30.00 or I'll destroy all the hostages."  
  
Out of nowhere, Robin threw his birdarang at Freak in order to drop his remote.  
  
"Sorry, Freak," Robin said, "But this show is over."  
  
"Well, Well. It's the Teen Titans. I'm glad you could make it because this time we're having an encore."  
  
Control Freak used his remote to bring six tv screens to life. Geo, however, was not even this fight. He decided to take Freak by surprise. Robin took out his long, metal rod fought against the first tv screen. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon on the second, Raven uses her telekinetic powers, Terra uses her earth and rock abilities, Beast Boy turned into a rhino, and Starfire uses her starbolts. All titans had destroyed the tvs easily but Freak uses his remote again and brought to life a few video tapes. The tapes cought each titan except Raven since she blocked the attack of the tapes.  
  
"And now for you," said Control Freak.  
  
He aimed his remote at another tv screen and combines itself with a glass window thus creating a huge cutting blade.  
  
"Say goodbye," Freak said.  
  
Raven was terrified. She screamed in horror until it happened...Geo saves her.  
  
"Nobody hurts my friend," Geo said.  
  
"Who are you supposed to be," Freak said.  
  
"I am Geo Anderson. I am the Titans' backup. It's time for your show you to be cancelled."  
  
"Is that so? Well this show is almost over when I said it's over."  
  
Freak uses the remote and controls the same monster tv screen to destroy Geo. The monster jumped and attack.  
  
"GEO, WATCH OUT," Raven yelled in horror.  
  
However, Geo didn't move. Instead, he used his teleporting uppercut move to avoid the attack. He reappears again and took Freak's control. He presses the button to deactivate the monsters and destroys it.  
  
"Ahh," Freak yelled, "What have you done."  
  
"You're show is cancelled," Geo said, "And now your new show is running 24 hours at the jailhouse."  
  
Moments later, the police arrested Control Freak and the hostages were released.  
  
"So I guess that whole 'I will wait for my cue' thing was part of your plan," Beast Boy said to Geo.  
  
"Just doing my job, BB," Geo replies, "Freak couldn't beat me since I am too fast for him."  
  
"Ha, right."  
  
"So, how about we go get some pizza," Terra said, "I'm kind of hungry."  
  
"Sure, we all deserve a victorious meal," Starfire said.  
  
"Sounds great,"Robin said.  
  
"Yeah," Cyborg said, "I'm dying for pizza."  
  
Cy, BB, Star, Terra, and Robin left to the pizza parlor. Just before Geo went with them, Raven stopped him.  
  
"Geo, I need to talk to you," Raven said.  
  
"Sure," Geo said.  
  
"I want to say...thank you for saving me again. Why didn't you get scared when Freak used that remote?"  
  
"I never get scared at anything."  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"Well, if someone was dying then yes."  
  
"Wow, I never met someone that brave enough to stand against such dangerous things. So how about we go get something to eat."  
  
"Why not."  
  
The two went to the pizza parlor where the rest of the titans are at. Back at Titans Tower, inside Geo's Lab, something horrible was going on in the Bio-Chemicals lab. A huge, glass cylinder tube was shaking. Something was coming out of it. Then the glass of the tube broke; releasing a slimy pink creature. He roared as he made it out of the room. He slithered out of Titans' tower leaving a trail of slime. The creature looked at the Gotham City. It's feeding time.  
  
Back at the parlor, the titans were eating pizza when their communicators went off.  
  
"Now what," Cyborg said.  
  
"We got trouble," Robin said, "We have to go to central park."  
  
The titans arrived at central park where they met some police and paramedics aiding a young man in his early 20's.  
  
"What happened here," Robin said to the officer.  
  
"This man was horrified and he is in shock," the officer said, "He claimed to see some sort of monster that was about to eat him."  
  
"Are there any clues?"  
  
"Yes, take a look at this."  
  
The officer gave Robin a tube that contained some pink slime.  
  
"Pink slime," Beast Boy questioned, "Eww."  
  
"Eww is right," Robin said, "I guess Plasmus isn't involved in this. Can you find out who does this belong to, Geo?"  
  
"No, but I might as well do a DNA test back at the lab," Geo said.  
  
"Good idea. Take it and catch up with us when you get results. We'll search around the city to find this monster."  
  
"I'm on it."  
  
Geo flies off to his lab. When he arrived, he starts using his computer and microscope in the Computer lab for DNA testing. Once he was finished, the computer gave out some results.  
  
"Let's see here. The DNA belongs to...WHAT? NO WAY," Geo said as he read the paper, "He can't be out now. Aw damn! I got to tell the titans and hurry."  
  
He left the lab in a hurry. Back in the city, the titans did find their monster but this one got away easily.  
  
"We have to capture him," Robin said, "Will use this shatter proof ball to prevent him from escaping."  
  
The titans agreed. They attacked the monster one last time and caught him.  
  
"Nice work team," Robin said, "Now we got to wait for Geo with the results."  
  
"I had arrived," Geo said as he flew to the ground.  
  
"Glad you can make it," Cyborg said, "We caught the monster."  
  
"He is not a monster. He's a symbiote and he's my lab subject."  
  
"Huh," Beast Boy said, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"He escaped from my lab. His name is lab subject S8734. Or Sam."  
  
The titans were amazed again.  
  
"He belongs to you," Terra said.  
  
"Yes. He escaped the lab because he is hungry for human prey."  
  
"And what is a symbiote," Starfire said.  
  
"A symbiote is an alien race from another planet. If they go into you, they'll give you new abilities but however, they will never leave your body. Their weaknesses are fire and sonics. Sonics hurt them and fire kills them."  
  
"And you never told us," Raven said.  
  
"I thought you guys won't believe me. You'll think I might be making it up or something."  
  
"You can tell us anything, Geo," Robin said, "No matter what it is we do believe you."  
  
"Gee, thanks Robin. Come on Sam. Let's go."  
  
"Yes master," Sam said.  
  
The titans heard that and again, another amazement.  
  
"He can talk," Cyborg said.  
  
"Whoops," Geo said, "I forgot. He does talk. So how about we go home now."  
  
Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 12: The secret room. 


	13. The Secret Room

Teen Titans: Revolutions Chapter 12: The Secret Room  
  
Author's note: Did you see what Sam the Symbiote looks like? If not, check my bio and look for the link under Sam's bio.  
  
The titans, Geo, and their new friend, Sam the Symbiote, arrived at Titans Tower. They walked towards Geo's new room, the lab, to return Sam in his cage since his test tube is destroyed.  
  
"Geo, it Sam a nice little monster," Starfire said.  
  
"Yes but his comrades are not," Geo said.  
  
"Who is his comrades," Cyborg said.  
  
"Venom and Carnage," Geo said, "They're the main villians of Spider Man. It's a good thing that they don't live here since they are New York City."  
  
"Yeah, I heard about that," Robin said, "Venom and Carnage are offsprings. Sam also fits in the category. If Sam combines with one of us..."  
  
"Then his cells combines with his own human host," Terra added.  
  
"And can't leave his victim's body," Raven also added.  
  
"Forever," Beast Boy also added.  
  
Geo puts Sam in his shatter-proof, glass cage. The cage had a small bed, a computer, radio, tv, and a lamp all for Sam. Sam was ashamed for what he had done. He almost killed a man since was he just hungry for a human host.  
  
"Now you stay here, Sam," Geo said by being nice, "You think about what you done."  
  
"But how long master," Sam said sadly.  
  
"If you promise me that you won't leave the lab unless I tell you to," Geo said, "I'll let you out. Until then, be a good symbiote and stay here. I'll go and get you a tasty snack.  
  
Geo petted him on the head. The titans and Geo left the lab while Sam is left alone in his own personal space.  
  
It was 6:30 p.m. Raven was in her room meditating, Robin is at the training room with Starfire, Geo went meat shopping for Sam, and Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Terra were watching tv. Beast Boy got up to go to the bathroom when spotted a quarter on the floor.  
  
"Sweet," Beast Boy said, "Finders keepers; losers weepers."  
  
He picks it up and flips it. Then the quarter landed and rolled down on the floor like a wheel.  
  
"Hey get back here," Beast Boy said.  
  
Beast Boy chased after the quarter. It rolled all the way to Geo's lab front door and went through the small opening.  
  
"Oh, great," Beast Boy said, "Now what do I do? Well, since Geo doesn't come until another hour, I guess I can go in."  
  
Beast Boy opens the door to Geo's lab. He looked for the quarter and saw it rolled down off the edge of the stairs to the 1st floor Library.  
  
"Oh man," Beast Boy complained.  
  
He walks down the stairs to look for the quarter inside the library. The library had 20 shelves of all types of genres but the biggest shelf had science and research books.  
  
"Whoa, Geo reads alot," Beast Boy mumbled.  
  
As he walked to look for the quarter, he found it near the huge bookcase of science books. He looks at the books and found out that something was different about them.  
  
"Strange," Beast Boy, "Why are all the books red and this one is green?" (Author's note: Parody of Resident Evil 1 when you enter the Guardhouse to room 003 where there is a book shelf with red books and one is green. I don't own R.E.1)  
  
The book's title read EXHUAST. Beast Boy grab the book and to his surprise, the shelf moved back and opened to the side. It was a dark, secret room. He looked for a light switch and flipped it. The lights in the room came on. The room had a computer, a fridged cabinet of chemicals and medicine, CDs that contains information of some secrets that no one knows but Geo, and huge glass chambers.  
  
"Ok," Beast Boy said, "Why is this room a secret?"  
  
As he was about to leave, something caught his eye...two cryogenic chambers. The first one had a white girl with black short hair and a black jumpsuit. The second one looked like Geo only that his hair was shorter, had big muscles, had combat boots, and wore black SWAT pants.  
  
"Whoa, I didn't Geo created a clone and a girlfriend," Beast Boy said.  
  
Somebody was coming. Quickly, Beast Boy turned into a mouse and hid in the corner of the room. It was Geo who came back from his shopping. He went inside the secret room to get a file. Before he left, he looked at the Cryo chambers and whispered something like 'It won't be long now'. He closes the door. Beast Boy changed into an ant and crept out of the secret room from the wall. He looked to see if Geo was still around but he is no longer in the lab or in his room. He changed back to himself and quietly walked up the stairs. Then somebody grabbed him by the neck. Beast Boy screamed so loud that mostly everyone in the tower heard him. The person who grabbed him was Geo.  
  
"One false move and you are in trouble," Geo said, "Why did you come into my lab?"  
  
"Uh, I was...uh...was...finding my lost quarter,"Beast Boy choked, "I can't breathe."  
  
"Oh, sorry. I thought you were somebody else."  
  
Geo let's him go. The door opened and the titans entered.  
  
"What's going on," Robin said.  
  
"It seems that your friend got into my lab looking for a quater," Geo said, "But however, he went into my secret room."  
  
"Secret Room?"  
  
"Yeah," Beast Boy coughed as he breathes, "I went into the room by accident."  
  
"What's inside the room," Raven said.  
  
"If you want to know," Geo said, "Then come with me."  
  
The titans followed Geo to his secret room. As the titans entered, they were stunned to see what they saw...a clone and a girl.  
  
"Geo, is this your clone and girlfriend," Terra said.  
  
"No," Geo said, "They're my twin brother and sister."  
  
"WHAT," yelled the titans.  
  
"Sorry I didn't to you earlier when I first came but it's true. Their names are Zeo and Trini and they are my teammates of Team Matrix."  
  
"Why are they in these chambers," Starfire said.  
  
"Are they sick," Cyborg added.  
  
"No," Geo said, "It's a long story."  
  
"Then tell us if you want," Robin said.  
  
"Fine, I'll tell what happened."  
  
For about two hours, Geo explains why his brother and sister are in cryo chambers and what the Matrix is all about.  
  
Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 13: Geo meets Salde (Face to Face). 


	14. Geo meets Slade Face to Face

Teen Titans: Revolutions Chapter 13: Geo meets Slade (Face to Face)  
  
The next day, The titans and Geo woke up to a red alert signal from Robin. When they arrived at the living room, their arch-nemesis Slade appeared on the monitor.  
  
"What's going on, Robin," Cyborg said.  
  
"It's Slade," Robin said, "He's at the construction site in Gotham City. We need to stop him. Titans GO!"  
  
The titans left to the construction site. When they arrived, there were greeted by Salde's minions. His minions attacked. There were forty- nine minions of Slade against six titans and one future hero. The minions attacked. Each titan fought against seven of Slade's men.  
  
Robin fought by using his long steel rod and hit the first minion. The second fired his laser gun but Robin moved out the way and karate kicked him on the face. He did a fast right punch to the third minion and did a jumping spilt kick to the fourth and fifth minion. He threw a birdarang at the sixth minion and super-kicked the seventh.  
  
Starfire fought against the next seven minions. Starfire fires three starbolts at the first and second minions. She fired her eyebeam at the third and fourth. She flew into the sky and fired a starblast at the last three minions.  
  
Cyborg fought against the next seven. In an instant, he fired his sonic cannon at the first minion and fired another at the second. He grabbed a huge boulder and smashed the third minion. The fourth tried to choke Cyborg but Cyborg threw him to metal pillar. He delivered a left and right punch to the fifth and sixth. Finally, he fired one more sonic cannon to destroy the seventh minion.  
  
Raven fought against the next seven. All she did was just used the magic words.  
  
"Azerath Metrion Zinthos," She said.  
  
With one move, all seven of the minions were destroyed. Beast Boy fought against the next seven. He transformed into a T-Rex and stomped the first and second minions. Next, he transforms into a bull and knocks out the third and fourth minions. Then he transforms into a gorilla and hammer blows the last remaining minions.  
  
Terra fought against the next seven. She used her earth and rock powers to destroyed the first minion. Then she did it again to the second, third, fourth, and fifth with a huge boulder. Then she uses a rock pillar to smash the remaining minions.  
  
Geo fought against the last seven. The minions fired their lasers but Geo uses bullet time to dodge them. Then he uses teleporting uppercut to knock out the first minion. The second one tried to hit Geo with a roundhouse kick but Geo grabs his leg and slams him. He grabs the third one and delivers an overhead throw to a chainlink fence. Geo delivers a spinning tornado kick to the fourth and uses stop motion mode to use a fast right punch to the fifth. As he was about to finish off the last two, they took off. Geo ran right after them. The minions led Geo to a warehouse behind the construction yard.  
  
As he entered the warehouse, he thinks he is all alone.  
  
"I guess I scared them off,"Geo said, "I guess it's over."  
  
"On the contrary," said a voice, "This is just the beginning."  
  
Geo turns around and found out that the voice was Slade, the titans nemesis. The lights went on and Geo was surrounded by Slade's robots and minions.  
  
Ooooh shit, Geo thought.  
  
"You must be the person that the Hive told me about," Slade said, "Tell me your name."  
  
"My name is Geo Anderson," Geo replied, "Leader of Team Matrix. I have come from the future for a mission."  
  
"You are from the future?"  
  
"Yes. I came here from the future and this mission has something to do with the titans."  
  
"My,my. That is interesting. I have never met someone who claim that he is from another timeline."  
  
"Well, I guess you do now. It's time for you to be taken down."  
  
"There is no way that I'm going to surrender."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You see Geo, I've been monitoring you with a small tracker bug. Your moves are quite impressive and extradinary. I might as well let you teach me those moves. I might as well at least ask you once. Join me and fulfill your destiny. We could rule this city together."  
  
"Not a chance. I get the feeling that you are already got an apprentice. And her name is Terra."  
  
"WHAT? How did you know that?"  
  
"My laptop tells me everything about the titans and you. But I will be honest and I won't tell the titans about Terra. If I did, they wouldn't believe me and kick me out of their tower."  
  
"My, you are smart. And you're right about everything."  
  
"Sure I am right."  
  
"Very well. Let see how you could survive my army once I leave. I will see you next time."  
  
All of Slade's minions and robots attack Geo but Geo uses stop motion and sets a time bomb to destroy all the minions and robots. He left the warehouse and ran for cover. The titans were looking for Geo when he appeared.  
  
"Geo," Robin yelled, "Did you..."  
  
"GET DOWN," Geo yelled as he ran, "THE WAREHOUSE IS GOING TO EXPLODE."  
  
"Huh," Beast Boy said, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I set a bomb for 2 minutes to destroy all of Slade's men. Take cover now."  
  
The titans believed him and took cover and then, BOOM! The warehouse explodes.  
  
"What happened in there," Starfire said, "Is anybody hurt?"  
  
"Lets just say that Slade got away," Geo replied, "He became a coward and took off; letting me fight all of his men. Let's get back to the tower before anything happens."  
  
Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 14: Beast Boy's proposal 


	15. Beast Boy's proposal

Teen Titans: Revolutions Chapter 14: Beast Boy's proposal  
  
The next day, Geo was in the wieght room doing incline raises with a total of 120 pounds. He breathed in and raised the bar each time he lifted the weight. No one was there to spot him since he got this under control. He notices that he was sweating a bit. He kept thinking about yesterday when he met Slade and knew that Terra is working for him. He will keep a secret until the titans figured it out on there own.  
  
As he reached his twentith rep, Beast Boy entered the room.  
  
"Hey Geo," Beast Boy said.  
  
"Yo, Beast Boy," Geo said, "What brings you here?"  
  
"Well, I came here to apologize about me entering your lab and discovering your secret room."  
  
"Apology accepted. And next time, ask before you enter."  
  
"You mind if I spot you with your wieghts."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Beast Boy got behind the incline bench and spotted Geo. Geo lifted and Beast Boy helps him in case he needs to push.  
  
"Hey, Geo," Beast Boy said, "You mind if I ask you something?"  
  
"Yeah," Geo replied.  
  
"That dogtag that you have around your neck said 'Carla Stone.' Who is she?"  
  
"She was one of my teammates on my team and she was my girlfriend."  
  
"Wow! Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Me and her met in high school. She was nice and really beautiful."  
  
"How come we never met her?"  
  
"Because she died a year ago in my timeline."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok. I never get the chance to pop the question."  
  
"You were going to marry her?"  
  
"No, I meant that I was giving her a ring so me her can be engaged together. You know what I mean."  
  
"Um, I think so. Um, can you come and hang out with me for awhile."  
  
"Why not."  
  
Moments later, Geo and Beast Boy went to the mall for their hanging out. Beast Boy headed for a small jewerly store inside the store.  
  
"What are you doing," Geo said.  
  
"I'm gonna buy Terra something," Beast Boy said.  
  
"A necklace? Ear rings? What?"  
  
"A ring, actually."  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Yeah. I want to buy it to show how much I love her. You promise you won't tell?"  
  
"You got my word."  
  
Beast Boy bought a golden ring with a blue diamond that matches her eyes. They both left the mall and headed back to the tower.  
  
"So how are you going to tell her," Geo said.  
  
"I'll wait until the right time," Beast Boy said, "And I will say 'Terra, I've got something to say. Terra you will be with me forever' and she'll say 'Oh, Beast Boy. I will.' Then It happens."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We kiss and make up."  
  
"Good for you. I like to see that happen."  
  
They both laugh. But what Beast Boy doesn't know is that Terra is working for Salde. Geo is the only that knows because he read it on his laptop that contains the timeline of the Teen Titans.  
  
Lets just hope that Beast Boy doesn't know about this or else, Geo thought. I know Terra is working for Slade and I can't tell anyone. I don't want to make Beast Boy all depressed.  
  
Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 15: Terra's Betrayal. 


	16. Terra's Betrayal

Teen Titans: Revolutions Chapter 15: Terra's Betrayal  
  
It was 7:21 p.m. Geo was in the lab reading his laptop that contains the information of Terra's betrayal. The file read in the following:  
  
7:49 p.m. Beast Boy ask Terra to go out with him to a carnival and  
dinner.  
8:10 p.m. Slade follows the couple.  
8:33 p.m. Beast Boy and Terra enter a restraunt where Slade is  
watching.  
9:01 p.m. Teen Titans go to bed early.  
9:06 p.m. Terra and Beast Boy go to carnival. Slade watches.  
9:11 p.m. Slades minions entered the tower.  
9:12 - 10:05 p.m. The titans battle Slade's minions.  
9:23 p.m. Beast Boy fights Slade after being discovered.  
9:35 p.m. Slade tells Beast Boy that Terra is working for her.  
9:46 p.m. Beast Boy walks out of Terra's life.  
7:06 a.m. Titans Tower is completely wrecked. $23,000 dollars worth a  
damaged.  
  
As he read each time, he wrote them down to make sure he doesn't forget. Next, he searches the day that it takes place. His laptop searched for the day that this event take place and came up with the results. Geo was stunned.  
  
Oh shit, Geo thought. It takes place today.  
  
Geo checks his watch to see what time it is. It was 7:39 p.m. Only ten minutes before it happens.  
  
"Let's see," Geo said to himself, "Either follow Beast Boy and Terra or help the Titans. If I choose the first one, then I won't have much time to help the titans or the second one."  
  
Geo thinks but comes up with a hard choice. Just then, Sam enters.  
  
"Master, I have a suggestion," Sam said.  
  
"What," he said.  
  
"Perhaps, you could at least be in stealth mode."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"You could wear the black camoflauge, night vision goggles, and stealth belt." (Author's note: Sam is mentioning Tom Clancy Splinter Cell the video game where Sam Fisher is wearing black camo and night vision. I don't own the Tom Clancy and the game)  
  
Geo thinks about it.  
  
"That might be a good idea. Sam, when I'm gone, protect the lab."  
  
"Yes master."  
  
Geo went into the armory to go to the locker room. He puts on a black camoflauge army uniform, night vision, thermal vision goggles, and stealth belt. After he was finish, he went into the garage and activated his Lawmaster IV cycle. He's on his way to spy on Beast Boy and Terra.  
  
Geo arrives at an alley behind the restraunt. He crouches down and walks silenty to the backdoor. He peeps in to look. There were chefs in there preparing food for customers. Geo uses his stealth belt and became invisible. He walks inside the kitchen making sure he doesn't make no noise. He makes his way towards the door that leads to the main area. He spots Beast Boy and Terra eating some pie and talking. In order for him to be completely unnoticed, he went to a dark corner and crouched while listening to Terra and Beast Boy.  
  
After the two had finished their meal, Geo got a radio call from Sam.  
  
"Geo here," he said on his walkie talkie.  
  
"Master, it's Sam," he said on his radio headset, "The tower is under attack. The titans are in danger. They need your help."  
  
"Tell them I'm busy being a spy. Did those minions get into my lab?"  
  
"No. I shut down the main power that leads access to the lab."  
  
"If they do, make sure that you hide. Don't fight them ok."  
  
"Yes master. Sam out."  
  
"10-4."  
  
Geo gets on his Lawmaster cycle and follows Beast Boy and Terra go to the carnival. At the carnival, Beast Boy and Terra were having a great time. Geo watched them by going behind concession stands, game stands, and rides. After a few minutes, Beast Boy and Terra got on the Ferris wheel. Geo checks his watch. It is 9:20 p.m.  
  
"This is it," Geo said, "Don't turn your back now."  
  
Geo waited for Slade to show up and he did. He heard what Slade said and Beast Boy attacks. Geo couldn't do nothing but watch the whole thing while being invisible. The fight between Beast Boy and Slade continued as it ended up in a funhouse filled with mirrors. Geo follows them still being unnoticed. As he entered, he heard Beast Boy and Terra had one more conversation.  
  
"You said you'd be my friend no matter what, remember," Terra said to Beast Boy.  
  
"Slade was right," Beast Boy, "You don't have any friends. You betrayed the titans. You betrayed me."  
  
Geo saw tears coming out of Beast Boy.  
  
"I never want to see you again," he said and he ran off with tears in his eyes.  
  
Geo felt bad for Beast Boy. It reminds him some of the past arguments that he once had with his true love Carla but all that is just history. Geo left the carnival in his lawmaster cycle and headed back to the tower. The tower was wrecked a bit but it stood on it's foundation. As he entered, everything was destroyed but his lab and the main bedrooms. He walks up to Beast Boy's room to see if he is still there. He knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it," Beast Boy said in a sad way.  
  
"Geo."  
  
Beast Boy opens the door.  
  
"What do you want," he said.  
  
"I just want to talk," Geo said.  
  
Geo enters the room and talks to Beast Boy who is sitting on his bed with tears.  
  
"I heard what happen," Geo said, "I'm really sorry. To tell you the truth, I knew about this and I kept it as a secret."  
  
"You knew it along," Beast Boy said, "And you didn't tell me and the titans. I told them."  
  
"Because if I did, you guys wouldn't believe me. I know how hard it is to lose a friend."  
  
"She's not a friend. She's a traitor. I never even want to remember or see her at all."  
  
"Perhaps there is a way for her to change her mind."  
  
"There is?"  
  
"Yes but it wouldn't be a good idea."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You don't want to know. Tomorrow, we will fight back and stop Slade once and for all."  
  
"You and the others could go but I stay."  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
"I told you. I don't want to see her again. Now please, I want to be alone now."  
  
"Ok. I'll leave. Nice talking with you."  
  
Geo left his room.  
  
Don't worry, kid, Geo thought. I'll make you happy again. But there is one way for to reconsider and I don't like it.  
  
Geo took out a gun and loaded it up. Could this be his plan? Kill her or commit suicide and blame it on her?  
  
Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 16: The Titans vs. Terra. 


	17. The Titans vs Terra

Teen Titans: Revolutions Chapter 16: The Titans vs. Terra  
  
The next morning, Robin called the Gotham City construction company to repair the damages on their tower. The cost of damage was indeed $23,000 worth of damage. The titans (except Beast Boy, who is depressed about yesterday with Terra) and Geo help clean up the mess inside the tower. Starfire did the windows, Geo did the walls, Cyborg did the electricity, Robin did the plumbing, and Raven did the floors. One by one, each titan are helping construction workers rebuild the tower.  
  
After a long intense day, the tower is finally repaired. The construction workers went home and the titans had a meeting regarding about Terra.  
  
"We need to get this over with," Robin said, "Terra betrayed us and she was working for Slade the whole time."  
  
"I thought she was our friend," Starfire said mournfully, "We gave her a home and our honesty."  
  
"But she thought that you knew her secret," Geo added.  
  
"But we didn't know about it," Cyborg said, "We never knew about her problems."  
  
"He's right you know," Raven said, "And besides, she could no longer be trusted since she has turned her backs against us."  
  
"We have two options in order for Terra to reconsider," Robin said, "We either try to tell her the truth or we send Beast Boy to..."  
  
"Beast Boy ain't going to help," Geo said as cut offs Robin's speech, "He's not going to see Terra anymore. So we must go with the first option."  
  
"Do you have any other suggestions," Raven said.  
  
"Yes. If Terra refuses to join us, then I guess I have to take matters in my own hands."  
  
"And what is that," Robin said.  
  
"Something that make Terra give up but I won't be spoiler and tell you right now."  
  
Just then, the titans communicators went off. There was trouble in Gotham City.  
  
"Titans, trouble," Robin said.  
  
The titans and Geo went to the city. When they arrived, all the people in the city were running for their lives to get away from somebody or something. Then, that something appeared to be...Plasmus, Overload, and Cinderblock.  
  
"This is going to be a long fight," Cyborg said.  
  
"Wait," Robin said, "Geo, is this the day we die?"  
  
"No, this is the day when Terra, Plasmus, Cinderblock, and Overload fight you guys for the city," Geo said.  
  
"But I don't see Terra," Starfire said.  
  
"You called," said a vocie behind the titans.  
  
The titans turned around and saw Terra. Terra has a costume that resembles the pilots costume from Neon Genesis Evangelion. Another thing about the costume is that It gives Slade access to her nervous system, and allows him to control her power and lend her his strength. "You guys missed me," she said with an evil smirk.  
  
Right behind her was Slade.  
  
"Well titans," he said, "I guess you met my new apprentice. Did you really think that she was indeed your friend. Well, she was actually my spy. Now my dear apprentice, kill them but leave the one from the future alive."  
  
"I thought you nevered ask," Terra said.  
  
"Titans Go," Robin said.  
  
The titans attacked Terra, Cinderblock, Overload, and Plasmus. But however, with the combine efforts of the titans, it turns out that this fight was difficult because Plasmus, Overload, and Cinderblock fused to became Cinmusload.  
  
"This can't be good," Cyborg said.  
  
"But we could still stop them," Robin said.  
  
Robin threw five birdarangs at this new creature but it was no use. Cinmusload fired 500 bolts of electricity and fried Robin. He was unconsious.  
  
"ROBIN,"Starfire yelled.  
  
She thinks Robin is dead. As she thought, she starts crying and unleashes a fury attack of Starbolts at Cinmusload. But the starbolts were useless. Cinmusload slams Starfire to the ground next to Robin.  
  
"STAR," Cyborg said.  
  
Cyborg fired at least 25 sonic blasts at Cinmus but that didn't work and Cyborg is beaten badly by Cinmus. Raven fought against Terra. Terra was more than a match for Raven.  
  
"Don't make me hurt you," Raven said to Terra.  
  
"Don't make me laugh," Terra replied.  
  
Raven used her telekinetic powers to throw debris at her but Terra dodges them.  
  
"I trusted you," Raven said, "We trusted you. We gave you everything and you treated us like dirt."  
  
"Exactly," Terra said as she punches her, "You know Raven, I never liked you."  
  
"I never even wanted to know you," Raven replied, "Everyone else believed you but I always knew that you were a liar."  
  
"Oh, really,? Is that why you let me live in your house and steal all your secrets and..."  
  
"SHUT UP! Azerath Metrion Zinthos."  
  
Raven uses her telekinetic powers to form a huge, black raven. She uses her claws but Terra manages to take her down with ease with a giant boulder. Raven is now out of action since she's injured.  
  
"Now that you're out," Terra said, "I'll go and take care of your boyfriend from the future."  
  
"Geo...is not...my...boyfriend," Raven said as she laid on the ground hurt.  
  
"Yeah right. How come he saves you alot?"  
  
"That's...his...mission."  
  
"But his mission is going to fail. See you in hell, Raven."  
  
Terra left to fight the only person left standing...Geo. As she went to the area where Cinmusload is at, Slade was there waiting for her.  
  
"Well done my dear apprentice," Slade said, "Now is the time to destroy the titans' advisor."  
  
"With pleasure," Terra said.  
  
Terra uses her earth and rock powers and lifts a giant rock. Geo stood there like he accepts defeat.  
  
"This is it Geo," Terra said, "Got any last words?"  
  
"Yes," he said, "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Why? Because Beast Boy told the titans about my secret. He broke his promise. And that's why I joined with Slade."  
  
"Is that it? Let me ask you this, did Slade ever told you that Beast Boy did tell the titans?"  
  
"That's what he said."  
  
"Yeah, but did Beast Boy ever told you the truth?"  
  
"Uh...no."  
  
"Then how do you know that he told them? You see Terra, Beast Boy kept his promise and Slade lied to you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Terra," Slade said, "Don't listen to him. ATTACK NOW!"  
  
"Don't attack, Terra," Geo said, "Let me explain. Slade tricked you to be his mentor. He's using you because he's too afraid to fight."  
  
"I don't believe you," Terra said, "Everything is a lie."  
  
"Yeah but does this solve anything. View my laptop. I've been saving this video since a week."  
  
Geo activated his laptop to play an mp3 video. The video showed Beast Boy buying a ring for Terra. This video showed Geo and Beast Boy at the mall two days ago. As Terra viewed the video, she couldn't believe what she's seeing. Beast Boy buying a ring...for her. It's because that Beast Boy's in love with her. As she sees the rest of the video, tears starts pouring out of her eyes.  
  
"Beast Boy," Terra said, "What have I done?"  
  
"Terra," Slade said,"I'm telling you for the last time, ATTACK!"  
  
"Don't," Geo said, "Terra, if you're not going to be with us. I guess I have no choice."  
  
Geo takes out a gun and points it at his head, threating to shoot himself.  
  
"If you join Slade, you will throw the rock at me and I'll pull the trigger. But if you join us, this will end now."  
  
"Geo," Slade said, "You're bluffing."  
  
"Slade, I never bluff. Terra, what's your answer?"  
  
Just as soon as Terra makes up her mind, Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin got up and saw the whole thing. They can't believe Geo is being a negotiator to make Terra surrender.  
  
"Well, Terra?"  
  
"I....I......I....."  
  
"TERRA, ATTACK."  
  
"I....I....I can't."  
  
She releases the rock.  
  
"YOU MISERABLE LITTLE....AHHHH!," Slade was cut off when Geo shot him in the left arm.  
  
"Looks like you just lost another apprentice," Geo said, "Surrender now or I'll kill you."  
  
"I will never surrender," Slade said, "Cinmusload, destroy them now."  
  
Slade runs off still wounded. Cinmusload attacks Geo but Geo takes out another weapon...a shock rifle. The shock rifle is an exact replica of the same gun in Unreal Tournament. Geo fires a shock ray at Cinmusload and deafeats him. Cinmusload seperates back to Cinderblock, Plasmus, and Overload.  
  
"Yo, maniacs," Geo said, "Want another taste?"  
  
Geo cocks his shock rifle. The three monsters got scared and ran off. The battle is over.  
  
"Alright, Geo," Cyborg said, "Give me five."  
  
Geo high fives him.  
  
"You did it," Robin said, "We saved the city."  
  
"Oh, Geo," Starfire said as she hugs him, "You are a brave hero."  
  
"Thanks," Geo said, "It was nothing, really."  
  
The titans looked at Terra who is still on her knees crying. Geo walks over to her.  
  
"I'm such a bad person," Terra said in tears, "I'm so ashamed of myself."  
  
"You know," Geo said, "People do make mistakes but yours was much more than that."  
  
"Are you going to kill me?"  
  
"Of course not. You did the right thing for us. You did it for Beast Boy. You are a still part of the team."  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Yes but you owe us an apology."  
  
"I am sorry for being a bad friend to you guys."  
  
"Apology accepted," Robin said, "Welcome back."  
  
"Wait," Starfire said, "Where's Raven?"  
  
"She is over there around the corner of this street. She's badly hurt."  
  
"I'll go and take care of it," Geo said, "You guys go back to the tower. Terra, you stay with me and help."  
  
"Ok," Cyborg said, "We'll catch up with you later."  
  
The titans left the tower while Geo and Terra help Raven. When they reach her, Raven was unconsious and she was bleeding from her legs to her head.  
  
"How is she," Terra said to Geo.  
  
"She's ok," Geo said, "But she is badly injured."  
  
Geo picks her up and carries her with his arms.  
  
"I'll take her to the lab and give her some treatment," Geo said, "Then I need to come with me the rooftop. Got it?"  
  
"Yes," Terra said.  
  
"Lets go."  
  
The two went back to the tower.  
  
Hang on Raven, Geo thought. I'll save you.  
  
Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 17: Terra and Beast Boy. 


	18. Terra and Beast Boy

Teen Titans: Revolutions Chapter 17: Terra and Beast Boy  
  
At the tower, Geo puts Raven on a his bed and puts a bandage on her head to stop the flow of blood. The titans (except Beast Boy) where there worrying about Raven's condition. Geo gives Raven a small dose of M256 elixer, known as revival and healing medicine. He gave her a small needle shot of the medicine. Everyone waited for a sign and finally Raven woke up.  
  
"Welcome back," Geo said.  
  
"Geo," Raven said, "Where am I?"  
  
"Relax, you're fine. You're in my medical room. I gave you a small dose of my healing medicine."  
  
"That's nice of you. Thanks. Did we defeat Slade and Terra?"  
  
"Well...Slade is wounded and ran off while Terra changed back and she's back. Thanks to me."  
  
"You did it by yourself?"  
  
"Yes he did," Robin said, "Geo is one of a kind."  
  
Raven smiles weakly.  
  
"You must laid down here for five minutes," Geo said, "Your wounds will heal slowly and you'll be back on your feet again."  
  
"Thanks Geo," Raven said.  
  
"No problem. Can you watch her titans? I have to do one last thing."  
  
Geo left the lab and met up with Terra outside his door. Terra was wearing her titan uniform once Geo got there.  
  
"Ready," Geo said.  
  
"Yes," Terra said.  
  
The two walked up to the rooftop.  
  
"You stay here," Geo said, "I'll go and get Beast Boy."  
  
Geo left to see Beast Boy. He arrives at his door and knocks on it.  
  
"Who is it," Beast Boy said. "Geo."  
  
Beast Boy opens the door.  
  
"Hey Geo," Beast Boy said, "What's up?"  
  
"Can you come with me," he said, "I have something to show you."  
  
Geo and Beast Boy walked to the rooftop. When Beast Boy got there, his eyes were wide open to see Terra.  
  
"Terra," Beast Boy yelled in excitement.  
  
"Beast Boy," she yelled back.  
  
They hugged each other.  
  
"I knew you would come back."  
  
"You got the to thank Geo. He's the one that made me change my mind."  
  
"Really? So you're back with us?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then, I have something to show you."  
  
Beast Boy grabs her hand and got down on one knee and took out a ring. Terra's eyes were filling with tears and they sparkled.  
  
"Terra," Beast Boy said, "Will you be engaged with me forever?"  
  
"Oh, Beast Boy," Terra said, "Of course."  
  
The two hugged and kiss. Geo stood watching with a smile. It's a good thing he activated his laptop camera so the titans could view it from the medical room. Basically, the titans were watching it and they were happy that Beast Boy and Terra were together. Beast Boy looks at Geo and gives him the thumbs up. Geo replies it back. Suddenly, Geo's laptop went started to blink off and on. He checked it. To his surprise, one of the cyrogenic chambers is finished with the cryo process of his brother and sister.  
  
"Hey Geo," Beast Boy said, "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's time," Geo said.  
  
Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 18: It's time. 


	19. It's time

Teen Titans: Revolutions Chapter 18: It's time.  
  
Geo rushes down the stairs from the rooftop with Beast Boy and Terra following behind. He rushed into his lab into the medical room where everybody is.  
  
"Geo," Robin said, "What's got into you?"  
  
"It's...time," He panted as he tries breathe from all that running.  
  
"Time for what?," Starfire said.  
  
"One of the cryogenic chambers are ready to open. It could be my brother or it could be my sister."  
  
"You serious," Cyborg said.  
  
"Yes. Come on. We don't have much time."  
  
Everybody went with Geo to the seceret room where the chambers are. He checks the computer to check which chamber is ready. He finds out that his brother's chamber is done and his sister's chamber will be finished in three days.  
  
"So Geo," Raven said, "Who is it?"  
  
"My brother," he replied.  
  
"Are you sure he is friendly," Starfire said.  
  
"Yes he is. Stand back. I must activate the switch."  
  
Geo activates the main switch of his brother's chamber. The water inside started to drain and the frost started to melt. Next, the chamber started to fill up with hot air and water. After that, the water drained and the air vanishes. Everyone waited for a sign of life. After two minutes, there was a sign. Zeo's heart started beating and he flinched a bit.  
  
Author's note: That's the end of my story. But don't be mad. There is a sequel entitled Teen Titans: Matrix Reloaded. Coming Soon! 


End file.
